My Valentine
by purplegurple56
Summary: Caroline Valentine was just a normal girl, at least by her standards. When she has a run in with Justin Bieber, will Caroline change for the good or for the bad?  Sorry this is a sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story. It's not that good right now but I hope it'll get better soon!

This is what Caroline looks like: .com/photos/sarcasticstrawberry/3175513716/  
This is what Caroline is wearing: .com/late_morning/set?id=28589731  
This is what Justin Bieber looks like: .  
This is what Justin Bieber is wearing: .com/cgi/set?id=28589929  
and the glasses the Caroline wears:

* * *

I was a normal girl living in a normal town. Nothing ever happened. Well, at least not to me. I just fade into the background of everything. I never did anything spontaneous; everything is planned. That's how I like it. It's not like most high schoolers, I know. Most of them go with the flow and do whatever; go to parties, drink, drugs, sex. That's not me. I usually stay home and read or something. I have a couple friends although i never see them outside of school. I barely talk to them in school. The more I'm thinking about, they don't really sound like friends..

Anyway, it was the day before thanksgiving break and I wasn't too excited about it. It means that I'll have nothing to do. I was awoken by the sunlight streaming into my room. I slowly lifted the covers off my face to greet the day. Then it struck me, I wake up before the sun rises. I frantically looked at the clock on my wall and it read 9:45. Oh shit. I looked out the window and both my parents' cars were gone. I ran into the bathroom and tossed on the clothes I had set out the day before; jeans, red sneakers, and a yellow sweatshirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I hastily put on some make up. I rushed back to my room and grabbed my black satchel and tossed it over my shoulder. I ran out of the house and was on my way to school. It was quite cold outside and I had forgotten my ear muffs and gloves.

I was walking down the busy street. Cars zoomed past me blasting their music. As I got into town, I was distracted by the mobs of shoppers. People bumped into me left and right. I decided to just keep walking. I had to make it to school or else!

As I walked, I slightly felt a hand grab mine. I didn't take my hand right away because I couldn't feel my hands. I looked up and saw a guy, about 3 inches taller than me wearing a hat with his hood over it and sunglasses. He looked down at me and smiled. I gave him a confused looked. As I was about to yank my hand away, cameras came, flashing and people asking questions. This caused me to just grab the boys hand tighter. He ran for it, taking me along with him. We ran about half a block and ran into a diner. The cameras followed us in there. I just looked side to side and soon I was swept off my feet again by this mystery boy dragging me into the bathroom. Once we entered the bathroom I quickly took my hand back and began to try and warm both of my hands up. He was facing the door with his back to me. Who was this kid? Why did he grab my hand? Why were those cameras and those people following him? This wasn't part of my plan. As if my plan wasn't ruined already.

The boy turned back to me with a smirk on his face. I crossed my arms. Who does he think his is?

"Do you realize that you have made me late for school?" I said with a face full of anger.

"Like you weren't already" He said. He turned to the mirror and fixed his hat over and over.

"You just made it worse! Who do you think you are? Some superstar?" He acted as if he was one; just coming up to me and taking my hand and acting as if he was unaffected by this whole thing.

He set his hands down on the rim of the sink. I crossed my arms waiting for a response. He looked down and took off his hood and his sunglasses. He turned to me and took a step closer.

"I'm Justin Bieber"


	2. Chapter 2

This is pretty sucky too, just sayinn...

* * *

I wasn't affected by what he said. I know who he is and all but I just never really liked him that much.

"And?" I said that al little too cocky.

He tilted his head and stepped back a little bit.

"And? And what? Don't you want to like scream or something? Do you even know who I am?" He said a little hurt. I honestly didn't care. He had ruined my day.

"One, I think you're just a punk. Two, yes I know who you are." I said taking off my glasses and cleaning them with my thumb.

"Punk? You have no right to call me that"

"You had no right to drag me into this bathroom"

"You didn't have to come"

"Why are you being an ass?"

"If you don't like me then leave!" he shouted.

"FINE!" I shouted as I put my glasses back on. I pushed past him. He stayed in the same position as I opened up the door. I slipped out and turned the corner back into the diner. Suddenly cameras flashed everywhere.

I backed up and covered my eyes. Have they never herd of personal space? As I was just about to break down, Justin came and put his hand around my waist. He started to walk out and I followed without hesitation. This doesn't mean I like him, but he saved me. Justin kept his head held high. We left the diner and the cameras for some odd reason didn't follow us out. Justin left his armed around my waist. I didn't tell him to get lost because I was so fazed by what just happen. He like saved me.

Justin led me into a Starbucks. Why was he even out? Once we sat down, I came back down to earth. I was now mad at him, again. I took off my glasses and put them down on the table. Justin took of his sunglasses and placed them next to mine. I was about to go all out on him when he began to speak.

"Listen, I know you're mad and you think I'm a punk but just hear me out. I'm sorry for holding your hand and dragging you into the bathroom. You're right, I had no right to do that. I'm really sorry."

I slowly closed my mouth and slightly smiled. I herd him giggle which caused me to blush. Why was I blushing?

"Can I just ask you one question?" He nodded in approval.

"Why? Why did you come up to me and hold my hand? What purpose did it serve?"

He folded his hands on the table and laughed to himself. He looked down and shrugged.

"I was bored and you were there and I knew paps were following me" I looked at him quizzically. He went on knowing I was still confused.

"I was walking behind you and saw that you were walking with a mission…" I laughed at his little joke.

"I figured you were like a super intense kind of person and it would be fun to mess with you. With the paps, I knew they'd have a fit when I held you're hand. So this and that happened and here we sit now" He flashed me a smile.

"So you just wanted to be mean Bieber?" I joked.

"Yeah, because holding a person's hand is so mean" We both laughed slightly.

"So…" He began, "You know who I am, who are you?"

"Caroline. Caroline Valentine" I saw him chuckle.

"You making fun of me Mr. Bieber?" I said trying to act tough.

He just shook his head and calmed himself down. After about 15-20 minutes, we were talking like old friends. It was weird for me to be doing this. I don't have friends like this I can just talk to so easily. He was in the middle of a story when I remember, I HAD SCHOOL!

I hopped up and bolted out of the coffee shop. As I speedily walked, I felt Justin appear beside me. I slipped my glasses on and looked over at Justin.

"Do you realize how rude you were back there Valentine?" He joked. As we walked, his hair was being pushed back by the wind.

"I have school Bieber. I think that's more important then hearing about how you broke your foot."

"Is not" He stepped behind me and lifted me off my feet.

I squealed. "BIEBER!" He put me down and tried walking back I turned and walked the other directions. He did the same thing. Soon, his hands were wrapped tightly around my wrists, pulling in the opposite way I wanted to go.

"You already missed most of the day! Why do back!"

"I have to go!"

"If you want to leave me because I smell bad you can just tell me"

After he said that, I gave in. I was laughing too much. He wrapped me in a tight hug and we rocked back and forth laughing. We separated and started walking. I'm not sure were we were going but i was glad i was with him.


End file.
